JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: In the Nightlight
by CrystalChimera
Summary: It had been a few days after DIO and his fleshbuds were defeated a second time, but despite that...Kak still felt like he was to blame.(No ships, takes place in it's own AU but kinda mostly follows canon, made for marinebiologistjotaro(who also drew the cover image) and badlydrawnk4kyoin from Tumblr)


**Alright! New fanfic!**  
 **It's...sadly not YGO related, seeing as most people here let me for my Arc-V stuff, but as I've stated, I had planned to write for other fandoms too.**

 **Currently I've been really deep in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, I've got quite a few fics though I think most of them are under 500 words. ^^;**  
 **If you want me to post them, please tell me.**

 **Some context: Over at Tumblr me and some of my friends run some Jojo blogs, one friend made a event known as the "Fleshbud" event and things got really bad really quickly. XD So yeah, I hope that helps with context.**

 **Unless of course...you know nothing about Jojo, then...I'd have to do a LOT of talking to catch you up. :"D**

 **Also! This fic was made with the song "Dreams of an Absolution" in mind, so if you can play that while reading this, that would be swell~!**  
 **Other then that, please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few days after DIO and his fleshbuds were defeated a second time, but despite that...Kak still felt like he was to blame.

He sat outside on one of the public benches in the rain, wishing and hoping the water would wash away his sins and wrong doings. He cared not for the time of night or if he'd catch a cold, if he died in the storm that night, he was fine with it.

But...something inside him yelled out..." _don't do this to yourself_ "..." _you have so much to live for_ "..." _what about Jotaro_ "...

Those words, stung him; forcing him to cry. He cried, and he cried. _Tears flowing from his eyes like the very rain it's self._

" _Why_...WHY can't I do anything right!? Why is is that bad things always keep happening to me, to my _friends_ , _because_ of me...!?" he let out a shaky huff. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he cried out, burring his head into his wet hands.

He was as sad as he was angry, digging his nails into his scalp, wanting to just rip his hair _right_ out.

"WHY. WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT. WHY!? WHY, WHY, WHY, _**WHY-!?**_ "

"K-Kak..!?"

The redhead's body twitched and shivered from his name being called, jolting his head up, looking towards the direction he heard the voice.

"Jo-Jotaro...!" the man's heart sank. He felt so miserable.

"Kak...what are you doing here, it's 1:30 am and, why are you in the rain!? You're gonna catch a cold!"

"NO! **Leave me alone!** Let me sit in my own tears for once! Let me sulk, _why must you always cheer me up?_ _**I DON'T NEED YOU!**_ "

Jotaro frowned. "What are you talking about Kak? What's gotten into you-?"

"Don't give me that! IT'S _MY_ FAULT, I _KNOW_ YOU THINK SO TOO. **EVERYONE DOES**. I caused everyone's suffering...IT WAS _ME_."

"Kak, please. Stop hurting your self like this-"

"Why...just so YOU CAN HURT ME INSTEAD!?" he let out a slightly crazed laugh. "If I hurt myself their will be no room for anyone hurt me, I'm sure if I die you will all be so grateful-"

 _ **WHACK!**_

"STOP IT KAKYOIN."

The other man's eye were wide, blinking slowly, trying to process what happened...

"Ugh, sorry, Kak, for hitting you. It's just that I-"

"No...it's fine, Jotaro... I deserved it..."

Jotaro's frown grew. "Do you...at least feel a little better...?"

No response was hurt from his friend, all he heard was soft sobbing.

"K...Kak...?"

"Thank...you...Jotaro... Thank you so much."

The redhead turned around to face his friend, a smile was on his face, causing the other to smile as well.

"Good grief." he chuckled. "Even if every night you lay awake, dreaming of some kind of absolution after all this, just know that I'll always come to you, to save you from your fear, the fear of fixing a mistake one last time."

Kakyoin got up and hugged larger man, planting his face into his chest as he continued to cry.

"It's gonna be alright."

* * *

 **Alright! That's that!**  
 **Please leave a review if you can telling me what you think. ^^**

 **You can also find this fic over at my Tumblr if you look under the tag "Runic Scrolls", I also have a few Arc-V fics that are WAY below 500 words, but again, if you want them posted please do tell me**


End file.
